


Not the Notebook

by PaintByNumber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, Gabriel likes romcoms, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintByNumber/pseuds/PaintByNumber
Summary: Gabriel wants to woo Sam in the most romantic ways possible, all inspired by romantic comedies. Only problem is that his mojo is a little off and things go awry and Sam thinks Gabriel might be trying to kill him.





	Not the Notebook

"What are we doing?" Sam asked as Gabriel led him down to a pond near the bunker. 

 

"Just thought it'd be nice to spend some time together," he shrugged. He stopped on the edge of the water and with a snap of his fingers made a boat appear with two oars. "On the water," he added with a smile. Gabriel had been back for three months now, thanks to some 'angel mumbo jumbo' - Gabriel's words - and he and Sam had been dancing around each other. Gabriel decided to make a move inspired by his guilty pleasure, romantic comedies. 

 

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "You know how to row?" He teased before climbing into the boat followed by Gabriel. 

 

"It isn't rocket science." Gabriel began to row, taking them out to the middle of the pond while they sat in a comfortable silence. He stopped when they were in the middle, letting the oars rest. "So, Sam, I wanted to tell you something," Gabriel smiled at Sam tilting his head in question. "I've been thinking about-"

 

"Is there a leak?" Sam interrupted, looking down at his feet. Gabriel followed the gaze and gasped when he saw about an inch of water next to Sam's feet which was definitely not part of the plan. He snapped again to close the hole that was allowing water in but that only caused the small leak to begin gushing water into the boat. 

 

Sam yelped and lifted his legs out of the water. "Get rid of the water!" He shouted as they quickly sank. 

 

Gabriel snapped again and suddenly they were falling onto a muddy ground, the pond empty of water and the boat no where to be found. He looked around at the fish flopping sadly on the floor of the pond and shook his head. "Let's... walk back." 

 

Sam stood slowly and looked at him in concern as he offered his hand to Gabriel. "Are you alright?" 

 

Gabriel shook his head as he stood, Sam's touch sending butterflies into his stomach. "I'm fine... I don't know what's going on." 

 

"When we're back in the bunker we'll have Cas check you out." Sam dropped his hand and started walking on the mud toward the bunker. 

 

\--

 

"I don't know what's going on, Cas, my tricks aren't working right. I try to close a leak in the boat and I make it bigger. I try to get the water out of the boat and I drain the entire pond."

 

Cas shook his head and sighed. "I think your abilities are damaged because of your return. You're able to do small things but the bigger the attempt, the worse the failure." He smiled weakly when Gabriel sighed. "Why were you on a boat anyway?"

 

"I'm trying to... woo Sam, I guess."

 

"You could simply talk to him. I believe that is the traditional way to do it." 

 

"Yeah, if you lack flair and creativity," Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

 

"You're dramatic. Talk to him so you don't accidentally drown him." 

 

\-- 

 

A week later after Gabriel had been practicing and making sure nothing would go wrong again he was ready to try another plan. 

 

Sam agreed to go with him when Gabriel told him he wanted to show him something. They walked out to a field that was covered in beautiful white birds. 

 

"What are they doing?" Sam asked and Gabriel shrugged in reply. 

 

"I don't know. But I thought it'd be fun to run through them."

 

Sam looked at him in confusion, "okay... together?"

 

Gabriel nodded and offered his hand to Sam. He grinned when he took it then took off running with him, the birds scattering then landing in different areas. 

 

Sam chuckled when they were in the middle of them all. "Okay I gotta admit, that was pretty fun."

 

"I thought so too," he grinned, turning to face him. "I also wanted to talk to you about something-" he broke off when he heard two birds beginning to fight each other violently. 

 

"Oh god, are they- they're drawing blood," Sam gasped then looked back to Gabriel. "Can you make them stop?"

 

Gabriel bit his lip then snapped, hoping it would work. The birds all flew up as one unit just above their heads. They hovered there a moment before they swooped down as one large mass, pecking at the two men. Sam and Gabriel began to run, pursued by the mass of birds as they yelled in pain at the nips. 

 

They slammed the bunker door shut behind them and heard bird after bird crash into the side of the building. 

 

"What the fuck?" Sam asked, wiping blood from his brow. 

 

Gabriel reached up, "I can heal you."

 

Sam took a large step back and shook his head. "No, no thanks." He stared at him a moment longer before walking to the bathroom, presumably to clean his wounds himself. 

 

\-- 

 

Cas doubled over laughing when Gabriel told him what happened. It took him ten minutes to calm down enough to be able to heal Gabriel. 

 

\--

 

Somehow Gabriel got Sam to agree to lay outside with him a few nights later. They had a plush blanket under them and were talking about various constellations. It was probably the nicest thing they had done together since Gabriel had returned since he hadn't tried to do anything yet. 

 

"I really love shooting stars." Sam mentioned casually. "I liked when we'd be in small towns or camping out, I could see so many. I would wish on all of em."

 

"What would you wish for?"

 

Sam smiled softly, the air around them turning heavier. "Things everyone wishes for... my family being safe, me to grow up and fall in love... my mom to be alive again."

 

Gabriel reached over and squeezed his arm gently. He looked back up at the sky and concentrated hard. A beautiful shower of shooting stars started over them. Gabriel glanced at Sam and smiled when he saw his mouth was open in awe. 

 

The peaceful moment broke when a flaming ball fell from the sky and slammed into the ground just to the left of Sam's head. Sam yelled and rolled closer to Gabriel in fear as more balls of fire fell all around them. Gabriel wrapped his arms tightly around him and focused back on the sky to stop the fire from dropping on them. The assault stopped and Sam jumped away from Gabriel, shaking. 

 

"Gabriel... stay away from me, alright?" Sam said before running back to the bunker. 

 

\--

 

"How can I fix this?" Gabriel asked, toying with the singed blanket they had been laying on. 

 

"You - you made stars rain down on him, Gabriel. I'd be mad too. Give him time then just talk to him like a normal person," Cas sighed. 

 

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Gabriel agreed, ignoring Cas throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. 

 

\--

 

"Hey, Samshine," Gabriel greeted Sam when he stepped out of the bunker. It had been weeks since they spoke last, avoiding each other at all costs. 

 

Sam jumped at the sound of his voice. "Gabe... I really don't wanna talk right now."

 

"Sam, give me a chance to explain-"

 

"Explain what?" Sam interrupted. "Why you've been trying to kill me?" 

 

"I'm not trying to kill you. I'm trying to be romantic."

 

"Romantic? In what world is attempted murder romance?" Sam cried. 

 

"My mojo is just a little off-" Gabriel stopped himself when he remembered his favorite romantic comedy scene. Allie and Noah arguing in the rain before their amazing kiss. He smiled softly and concentrated on making rain pour around them. He frowned when things started to fall that definitely wasn't water. Frogs, fish, minnows, even what looked like seaweed was falling all around them. 

 

"Gabriel, what the fuck?" Sam asked as he pulled a frog off of his shoulder. "This cannot be romantic to you." 

 

"I- I'm trying to make it rain so we can kiss like Allie and Noah in The Notebook and then we'll run inside and rip our wet clothes off and-" a fish hit him painfully in the face, halting his speech. 

 

"If you wanted all that why didn't you just tell me?"

 

"I don't know! Cas keeps telling me to talk to you but that just seems so boring. I like a little dramatic flair." 

 

"You've nearly killed me three times in the last month." Sam deadpanned. 

 

"I know, and I'm sorry, I just wanted to-" 

 

"Be romantic, I know." Sam cracked a smile and shook his head. "You're an idiot," he whispered before pulling Gabriel to him by the waist and kissing him gently. Gabriel responded to it eagerly, clutching Sam's biceps. They broke apart slowly a moment later. "Can you turn off the falling animals? I don't like the sound of a biblical plague," Sam teased him. 

 

Gabriel chuckled and concentrated a moment before snapping. They waited after the animals stopped falling and were gone from the ground to relax. 

 

"About that ripping your clothes off part..." Sam said with a smirk. 

 

Gabriel's knees felt weak and he nodded, taking Sam's hand to pull him inside the bunker. 

 


End file.
